The Land of Ohr
The squares indicating the types of lands also indicate size: The squares are roughly 200 km x 200km. White Kingdoms ( Green Numbers ) ___________________________________________________________ 1.) Keepsake, the Ruined Keep - The Ruins of Keepsake are darkened and dull, but a Righteous Presence still lingers from a time long since past. The land of Golems and Spirits, Keepsake was once the most powerful kingdom in all the land, and kept watch over all the evildoers running amok. When the Legendary blade Scizzeus was lost, the kingdom fell with it. Led by Amon, the Elder Golem. 2.) Bastionados - Bastionados is the shining capitol of the Human Race. From within the Golden palisade, the White Knights offer protection over the busy markets and bustling streets. Led by King Obelor. 3.) Goldfield - The town of Goldfield is led by the Leonin King Athar. Populated by Leonin and Angels, Goldfield is a vast expanse of light and grass, one of the true places where the light will never die in Ohr. 4.) Oakwood - The little town nestled in the Woods, Oakwood is home to the Elvish race, as well as many Dryads and Treefolk-- however, the town itself is inhabited by mostly humans, the Elves being mostly transients who live in the woods and hunt game. The Woods are called the Greatwoods, and an Elvish King sits atop the throne there, and there is no king of Oakwood. 5.) Paulder Citadel - The Paulder Citadel is the central location of the mighty Slayers' Guild. The Paulder Citadel is founded in the town of Interfecta, the hometown of the Erbons. From the Paulder Citadel, the Erbon King Hyther oversees the extermination of the undead, and the ascension of his Paladins. The Erbon people appreciate the presence of the Citadel, as it reassures them against the coming darkness. 6.) Des Perado - The Desert city of Des Perado is the homeland of the Des Peradans. Practicing Swordplay and Gunplay alike, the Des Peradans pride themselves as the warriors of the sand. Many will challenge an outsider simply to see their skill in battle. 7.) Port Cullus - A military Port that is used to send supplies to fighters in the mountains in wartime. Excluding the military components, the town is also famous for its bustling festivities. King Tharon the Stone Fist rules from his fortress hidden in the mountains. The Dwarven king fights in the name of his own convictions, but aids his comrades very readily. 8.) Sweptskitter - Sweptskitter is the ruined town on the Coast. Constantly under attack from Demonic Forces, Sweptskitter is one of the most contested towns in all of Ohr. Currently, Michael Ordus is the commander in charge of maintaining the town in the name of the light, and is thusly the king of the land. Arachnic and Gorgons populate the local area. 9.) Crystal Tundra - The Frozen swamps are interspersed with massive Crystal Enclaves that are inhabited by Magic- Wielding Glassfolk. The lands are surprisingly bright, largely due to residual effects of very powerful Luxomancy. 10.) Pall - Pall is the Half- Sunken Island Fortress of the Undying Queen Aria. A Skeleton herself and surrounded by Skeletons, Zombies, and other undead, Aria repurposes the Undead and sends them to the mainland to assist those fighting dark magic. About 5% of those sent off actually make it to shore. About 1% of those that make it to land actually ever find those in service of fighting the dark magic. Even fewer are accepted as fighters of the dark magic. 11.) Tromping Commons - The Tromping Commons is the homeland of Centaurs, Satyrs, and many other bestial races. They are raised in brutal conditions, raised believing that it's a world where you eat or are eaten, and that the desperate who exploit dark magic are not truly strong. The Centaur King Trulor is a leader of the most prominent tribe among the Tromping Commons. 12.) Palintorque - Palintorque is the Mechanical City of tinkerers. Originally the homeland of Gnomes, Palintorque has become a metropolis that harbors more races than any other city. From atop the Gear Tower, Ismond the Tinker King watches over the machinations that occur in his city. 13.) Vejelgourd - Vejelgourd is the Sea Port of Leisure Travelers. Many respected ships port at this town, and the great Elemental Queen Shaos oversees who is allowed to dock, and who has the elements themselves turned against them. Black Kingdoms ( Red Numbers ) _____________________________________________________________ 1.) Inhiemem - Inhiemem is the town on the border. For many decades, Inhiemem was ruled under Illireen as a White Kingdom, when it prospered through the fervor of the Slime Knights. However, with the transition of the Slime Knights to the Town Guard, the town settled into a state of corruption and conspiracy. 2.) Jericho - Jericho is the Abandoned Outpost of the White Accord. When the War of the Orders still raged, the town was one of the most important locations for extracting raw minerals from the earth for the White Knights. However, towards the end of the war, mysterious circumstances caused the town to be abandoned. Nowadays, during the Nights, Evil creatures prowl the land, and the Demon King Hippeldoruum splits the earth to let all his demonspawn terrorize those who are unlucky enough to travel the lands at night. 3.) Skullbrick - Skullbrick is the Mountain City of the Orcs. From Skullbrick, the Orcs watch over the valleys surrounding their Mountain town. And by that, of course, I mean that they steal from travelers and kill anything that smells of humans within a five mile radius. Grockclaw is the current Black King of Skullbrick, but you need to keep a constant eye on the place -- Some usurper might come and kill him at any time, and few will care. 4.) Vast Catacombs - The Vast Catacombs are a risen expanse of Catacombs over the town of Fireclaw. From the Catacombs, members of the Onerous Enclave extract Dragonborn from the town below to perform expirements and use them for their cruel operations. Many of the Dragonborn below fight back, but few can resist the Black King Cain Ullenhauve, the Sinewkin Orchestrator. 5.) Imburgh - Imburgh is the cursed town of bound souls. The land sings with the harnessed souls of the damned, and most everything in the town is alive. The only non-object denizen of the town is the Black Queen Olivia, the Skeletal Bairn. 6.) Arbanta - Arbanta is the Mountainside City of the Trolls. The Trolls largely didn't want to join the conflict at hand regarding Dark and Light Magic, but when pressured by Dark Forces who promised to sever the Trolls' Ancient ties to the earth that give them regenerative properties if they refused to join them, the Trolls began practicing Dark Magic. The Troll King Talchus is actively attempting to find a band of heroes willing to fight the darkness, to give the trolls the choice of freedom once again. 7.) Deadport - Deadport is not concerned with the war at hand. Despite the rule of a Black King, almost all of the denizens of the town are only concerned with trade-- the town is a popular port for pirates and merchants alike. The King of the Deep, Bruhne, watches over both the town and Port from his sunken throne. 8.) Barrenmoor - Barrenmoor is the haunted Gravetown of the Grand Black King, Arden. From atop his Skeletal Spire, Arden sees the Dying Light of the land and only wants of one thing-- to taste of the last breath that is breathed from the throat of the last self righteous accorder. The town of Dark Spirits and the Undead never sleeps, being particularly active during the nighttime. 9.) Krakkrooga - Krakkrooga is the Lonely Island of the Warring Tribes. Goblins and Kobolds are locked in an eternal Civil War on the island, forever doomed to fight from their respective tribal villages, Kyhren, the Kobold Village, and Krooga, the Goblin Village. The Human Butcher Bigibom, who washed ashore within the last decade, has taken hold of a large part of the island, and gained more power than either faction. Slowly but surely, the Island is falling under his control. 10.) Dreadsake - The Torturous Citidel of Dreadsake is the Homeland of the Dark Golems. Many who are bound to the Tower kill any who come near, while some who have retained some of their Blessed Life from their creation as golems harbor those they like in the tower, keeping them as slaves, but protecting them from the other Dark Golems. The Black King Roh slaves away at the top of the tower, going through ancient artifact after ancient artifact, to try to unlock a way to discern greater meaning behind the influx of Demon Magic. 11.) Ogurr - Ogurr is a town that exists simply by whim. There are no actual buildings in Ogurr, but there are Ogres. The 'town' was created when a band of confused Ogre Nomads migrated into the Mountains, then eventually repopulated. The King among them, Bolk the Smasher, embraces Demonic Magic that enlarges him, making him impossible to challenge to his peers for his position. Most of the Ogres live in pastures that are formed on Mountain Cliffs. 12.) Blackrune - Blackrune was the Original Stronghold of the Black Crusaders. When the Order began to fall much more recently, the town saw some use again as a base of operations for the Black Crusaders. Within the town, the Black Crusaders' presence still lingers, as the town's denizens celebrate Ebonrouse, or the Day of the Black Crusaders. The king of the town, Garvelt, is a veteran Black Knight who wants nothing more than to spend the rest of his days in leisure and splendor, partying and having inconspicuous sex by night, while ruling the town with an iron fist during the day. The town still runs well, for the lack of travelers who come to it. 13.) Vitriol - Vitriol is the perilous Ruin-Town of pariahs and outcasts. From the many taverns of Vitriol, it is hard to find the Exile King Erenor. However, those who encounter the Spirit King soon after taste his dark magic and abandon all hope of accord. 14.) Mirage - Mirage is the Illusory town of Demons and Temptation. Mirage seems to be a shining city of the finest culture, the most enjoyable people, and the best scenery, but after travelers spend time in the town, it withers until the truth is revealed -- the town is a Demonic illusion, and all the niceties are simply ways to try to bind people to demonic contracts. The Succubus Queen Penelope sees that those who have given in to Demon Magic are satisfied completely. 15.) Blackwood - Blackwood is the homeland of the feared Drow. From Blackwood, the Ghost Blade Eyen, the land's Black King, carries out espionage and assault on the operations of White Kingdoms to the Northwest. 16.) Dead Reef - Dead Reef was once an Island Colony. For many decades, the land was thought to be solidly connected to Ohr, until it was revealed that the rising ocean had other plans. Now, Dead Reef and the surrounding lands are very perilous, and the Ocean will often rise to consume the land. The Black King of the Subsea Fortress, Lamplight, patrols the Dead Reef from within his Titanic Diver Mechs. 17.) Bilge Takkety - Bilge Takkety is the festive bayou town of the Ogres. Unlike the uncivilized Ogres of Ogurr, the Ogres of Bilge Takkety are involved in many more complex functions, including the Slave Trade. Many of the Ogres of Bilge Takkety seem civilized, until they devour travelers in some zesty gumbo. The Black King Sherman P. Gorewill, IV oversees what goes on in the Town. Unaligned Kingdoms_______________________________________________________________________ 1.) Reygvauld, the Dark Lake 2.) The Port Town of Bask